The ducks childhoods'
by rachlonestar
Summary: Six short stories of the ducks childhood. First one Grin. Second one Nosedive! Nosedive's longer now.
1. Grin

Story one of six. This one is about Grin, first it started out for a favor or a helping hand for VC but then I really liked writing about it so I am continuing the stories.   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Grin or Tae Quack Doe but I own Cara, Paul and Denise Hardwing. I am making no profit, no need to sue. :)   
  
Grin's Childhood- by Rach Lonestar   
  
The eight year old orphan Grin Hardwing skated in grief. He pushed several kids to the ground as they passed him. He was soon stopped by a small old drake surrounded by smoke.   
  
"Get out of my way!" the angry young duck yelled.   
  
With all his power he shot a puck at the old man. To his surprise he had caught it in his hand.   
  
"Who are you?" Grin asked in amazement.   
  
"I am Tae Quack Dou, young grasshopper. Come with me to learn the ways of our ancietors."   
  
The two skated off toward an old small house about a mile away. Grin had wondered further and further in his thoughts. 'Why am I even following this geezer?' Something about Tae Quack Doe had interested him from inside. They approached the small house. Inside Grin noticed about one hundred candles all over the place unlit. The crystals in the corner had interested him the most. The old man sat in the middle of the room on a round white carpet with his feet on his knees.   
  
"Sit young grasshopper." Grin sat down in front of him.   
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked.   
  
"You must learn the ways of our ancietors." the master repeated.   
  
"What if I don't want to?"   
  
"The road you choose to go down is your own path."   
  
After grin thought about it for a while he came up with an answer. "I guess I'll do it." Grin sighed.   
  
"First thing you need to learn is meditating. Sit like I am." He ordered.   
  
Grin struggled for about five minutes and still didn't quite make his other foot on top of his knee.   
  
"Correction you need to learn flexibility..."   
  
The master taught Grin how to flex for about an hour. He told Grin or 'grasshopper' to flex for ten minutes a day. Frankly Grin didn't like to be ordered around and he sure didn't like the nickname grasshopper. After Grin learned about flexibility he moved onward to meditating. Even though he couldn't sit the right way he just sat Indian style on the white rug.   
  
"Now grasshopper ponder thoughtfully." The master ordered.   
  
He did so for about five minutes then he was bored out of his mind after fifteen minutes rolled by. 'Well you know what I ponder grasspooper? I ponder that this is a bunch of crap'. He was done pondering on his half.   
  
"Um. Master when will we be done pondering?"   
  
"Soon my son."   
  
'Great. Now he thinks I'm his son! What else could happen?'   
  
"What did you meditate about grasshopper?"   
  
"I thought about Drake Ducaine and how he destroyed the Saurians."   
  
"Ah. good that is the reason why I brought you here young one. See, I got vibes that someday some chosen one will come along and fight the Saurians in the future. That chosen one is you."   
  
"What? The Saurians are dead there is no way that could be possible."   
  
"Oh yes my son is it very possible. There are several Saurians being held in a dimensional prison somewhere. If they get out, they will surly come back to Puckworld for revenge for what we did to their kind."   
  
"So what your saying is someday the Saurians will come back and I will have to fight them alone?"   
  
"No, I see others but they're images are unclear."   
  
Grin finally got really interested in this yoga thing.'Maybe I do have a reason for being alive, I have a purpose in life.' I'm going to be a hero. Grin suddenly smiled. Something that he hadn't done since his parents were alive. Suddenly flashback memories filled his head. A younger Grin about five stood happily with his mother and father.   
  
"Grinny honey you stay here with granny okay? We're going to the bank we'll be back soon. Love you." His mother kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"You be good okay, champ?" Asked his father while giving him a nookie.   
  
"Okay daddy!"   
  
His parents walked out of the door, that was the last time he ever seen them again. Later he learned from his grandmother that there was a robbery at the bank. His parents were the hostages along with several other people. All of the hostages got killed. A month later his grandmother died in her sleep. At five he didn't know what was happening all the people he loved were torn away from him.   
  
He felt a tear running down his face. He immediately whipped it off his face but Quack Doe had seen it.   
  
"What is troubling you my son?"   
  
"Will you stop calling me that, I am not you son!" Grin shouted.   
  
"It's about your parents isn't it?" He asked.   
  
"What? How do you know about my parents?"   
  
"I see it in your hurting eyes and I have the newspaper clipping of the deaths of your parents."   
  
"Let me see it." Grin ordered.   
  
The master went to a cabinet by his sink and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Grin who looked at the old newspaper yellow in color from age.   
  
A horrible incident happened at the Mcduck bank, nine people were killed by Vincent Bladesmith. They showed a picture of Vincent on the side. Grin narrowed his eyes at the person who had killed his parents. He read on until he reached one point in the paragraph. Cara and Paul Hardwing were also killed in the incident. They had a five year old son, Grin Hardwing now living with grandmother Denise.   
  
"Could I keep this?" asked Grin.   
  
"Yes, you may." he replied.   
  
"Hey you know since I have no place to live.. do you think that I could live here?" The young drake asked.   
  
"I was planning on you living with me anyway, grasshopper. Now let's continue on your training."   
  
Grin went through much learning and training while he grew up with the Master. He now respected the ways of the ancient ones more than ever and wanted to teach it to everyone. Everyone he met on the streets he told them about it. He felt like he accomplished all his goals except his major one.. To fight the Saurians.   
  
Copyright Rach Lonestar "01" 


	2. Nosedive's Childhood

Nosedive's Childhood By- Rach Lonestar  
Rated G-PG for mild violence.  
  
  
  
  
After being with so many foster families Nosedive had seen almost everything. Poor houses, rich houses with butlers, half brothers, half sisters and even grandparents but something about this house was different. It was empty, not only physically but mentally too. When he and his brother Wildwing first got adopted by the Featherstones everything was great. They clothed them, fed them, played with them and something they hadn't seen in a while; loved them. But ever since Ms. Featherstone died things had changed.  
  
It didn't help that Robert Featherstone got married to a local whore only a couple weeks after. Right now they were on vacation on some island resort. They didn't even hire a baby-sitter, not that he cared. It's as if they didn't care about him or Wing. They just left his brother to look over him, which he did too much these days.   
  
Nosedive couldn't stand being alone, he needed some attention. He took off with his coat in hand. Twenty minutes later he arrived in an ally after kicking a can, not looking where he was going. He bumped into a big tough figure. Immediately he was pushed back.  
  
"Hey watch it you little brat!" A dirty scratched up drake about sixteen said. Looking down he smiled showing yellowish brownish teeth.  
  
"Sorry." Nosedive muttered. The drake held his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Take off your shoes!" He ordered.  
  
"No!" The younger Nosedive tried to get away but it didn't work. The drake had got on top of him and was hitting him causing visible bruises on contact. After two minutes he blacked out.  
  
Nosedive woke up, immediately feeling pain in his face and upper chest. It took him a second too realize where he was at, his house. Wildwing jumped on his feet and went over to his brother.   
  
"Dive! Are you okay?!" His brother asked.  
  
"Yeah just give me some aspirin I'll be fine after the truck stops spinning." He smirked.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. What happened to you?"  
  
"This guy jumped me for my shoes." He said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Do you know how long you've been out? It's been three days! You're lucky I found you about an hour after it happened or else I don't know what coulda happened to you."  
  
"Thanks for saving my tailfeathers, bro." He smiled rubbing his face to rid the pain.  
  
"Ya know, your the only brother I got." Realizing the frown behind nosedive's award winning smile, something hit him. Something has been up with him the last couple a weeks. That sparkle in his eyes were gone, not a trace left. He hated it when Nosedive kept something from him.  
  
About a year back when they weren't with the Featherstones, but at the orphanage Nosedive had kept what he was feeling from him. He was depressed about having no parents, everyone at the orphanage felt like that but Nosedive had a slightly higher degree of it. When he had finally confronted Dive, he deigned it but Wildwing didn't accept it. Nosedive gave in, telling him he was thinking about committing suicide, which scared Wildwing to death.   
  
Ever since then Wildwing always worried about his brother. If he didn't ask Nosedive what was wrong that day, he would have been dead. He decided to ask that lifesaving question once more.   
  
"You have been acting a little strange lately, is anything wrong?"  
  
Nosedive thought hard, since the injury made it difficult for him to remember things. "Something about dad and that whore, they just left us here and no baby-sitter or no one to take care of us." His green eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah I feel like that too but they do care."  
  
"They?! All that woman cares about is his money. We should really leave." Nosedive said not thinking about what he just said.  
  
Wildwing thought for a while then something clicked. "You know your right, we should leave here."  
  
"..What?" Shocked that he was actually right for once. He regretted not thinking before he spoke.  
  
"Think about it! They aren't going to be back for about a week and it's not like they care about us anymore." Wildwing winced at what he said.  
  
"Yeah, but what if they do care? It might seem like they don't but."  
  
"But nothing! You just said that they don't care! You and I both know that they don't care, even though we want them too.. it's not going to happen." He wished what he said wasn't so true.  
  
"I know, all I want is a family, all I ever wanted is a family." He frowned. "Should we go back to the orphanage?" Nosedive sighed.  
  
"No, they might look for us there... if they even look. Just follow me."  
  
Nosedive was obedient. He wished they wouldn't have to leave but it made no sense to stay. He had no idea where they were going but anyplace was better than here.  
He hoped they would find someone that cared about them like their own parents. Even though he never knew his parents, he wished they we're alive so he and his brother wouldn't have to live like this.  
  
The two headed off looking for some sort of place where they would be safe and be loved. Through the woods, houses and local ice rings they searched. For about two months they keep looking, almost on the edge of starvation. The next day they collapsed in front of a brick house. The couple who lived there; the Flashblades found them and instantly felt something for the children. They had took them inside their house. Finally Wildwing & Nosedive found those special parents that took care of them, loved them and everything else loving parents would do. Finally Nosedive had a family he could call his own.  
  
Copywrite Rach Lonestar' 00'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was bored so I decided to write again! Whee. I made this story longer! I must have been high to think a story that short was good. Now I added more paragraphs, it's something I do in my new English class. Not to mention this really hot guy who sits in front of me isn't bad either! :D I know my writing skills are sluggish, so sue me! No don't! That reminds me..  
  
Disclaimer- Nosedive & Wildwing belong to Disney and all the other characters are property me. You can use my character names.. I don't care! I am using Disney's characters without permission. I am making no profit.. no need to sue! 


End file.
